matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Howitz-it"
* * * * * |type = Tools|released = 20.0.0|damage = 55|cooldown = 60|health = 5000|cost = 570 |level_required = 32}} The is a Tool Gadget introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a four-wheeled vehicle with a shield that covers the player. Right next to the driver's seat is the barrel chamber where the rockets are filled. At the end, there is a long barrel with a thick compensator. Strategy Tips *Use this in large maps (such as D-Day, Heaven Garden, Airship) for ease of navigation. *It has a high amount of HP, meaning it can sustain numbers of shots from enemies. *Since it has a long barrel, it can be used for knocking off multiple enemies when hit. *Aim wherever you want on the player, since killing a person, by aiming the head, will not result in a Headshot achievement. *Unlike the Battle Mech (or similar), this gadget cannot be affected by negative status effects (e.g. poison, bleeding, lifesteal). *Fire its rocket towards the group of enemies to benefit the area damage. *Use this when your health is low, because you will have extra survival time. *This gadget is very useful in Flag Capture, since you can easily mow down multiple enemies in one to two shots. *There are shields that can protect you, but be aware of your surroundings and wall break weapons. *Due to the shield feature, it is useful for defending your fellow teammates. *You can bail out of this gadget whenever you like, so if you wish to give way to other teammates to use it, you can do so. Counters *Use high-damaging weapons against its users. *Area damage and wall break weapons can overcome the shield and damage the users and other players being defended by this gadget. *Avoid using elemental (e.g. poison, bleeding, lifesteal) weapons since their effects are useless against this gadget. *Use the Disabler BEFORE he even uses this gadget, since doing so will render him unable to use this gadget for eight seconds. *Try attacking the user from behind. They are less likely to notice you, and as any user with this gadget equipped will almost immediately get targeted, you can most certainly get a kill or assist one. *People inside the have decreased mobility, so they are slightly slower when driving this gadget and lose the ability to double jump. Use this to your advantage and equip weapons that grant higher mobility (most commonly these are Melee Weapons) or use gadgets like the Jetpack to evade users of the Battle Mech. However be careful because a skilled enough player could easily still kill you due to the No recoil provided by the 's guns. *Use the Reflector Gadget against its users. Theme Military-themed Trivia *It is the second gadget that you can drive, the first being Sentry Railgun (even though it is stationary). *The howitzers are the short guns for firing shells on high trajectories at low velocities. *The name of this gadget itself is a blend of "howitzer" and the phrase "how is it?". Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Shield Category:Effect Absorber Category:Knockback Category:Manual Control Category:Themed